La importancia de los detalles
by Cammiel
Summary: Ella está cansada de pintar siempre lo mismo...Y él podría ser el motivo perfecto para pintar cosas que valgan la pena...Porque una imagen vale más que mil palabras Propuesta 012 LPDF: sesión de arte


Holas…

Bueno, aquí me tienen…con ganas de escribir de nuevo XD…

Fic hecho en base a la propuesta 012 de la sección Lemmon de LPdF.

Dedicado a Chen (porque soy adicta a ella y a sus escritos XD), a Eli (porque me soportó en el chat) a Lu (mira que le puse tu nombre a la profesora de arte XD) y a Mandy XD.

Dedicado también a Elenita María, para ver si se anima, se apiada de mi y sube pronto un nuevo capi del regreso y para desearle suerte a ella y a Eva en el "nuevo proyecto" XD.

A Vero…por todo, siempre GRACIAS.

Mención especial: A LILYEM, por su paciencia conmigo por msn, por levantarme el ánimo, por la hermosa firma que me regaló y...x MdP (ahí se suma un saludo a Aio) XD

Por sobretodas las cosas, dedicado a mi Hermione Granger en versión masculina...JD, ¡¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!

La importancia de los detalles.  
(Título cutre…lo sé)

En una habitación, llena de diferentes cuadros, una pareja conversaba…

- La verdad Harry…estoy un poco cansada – él la miró de manera interrogante; ella decidió seguir – es relajante pintar, pero me estoy cansando de hacerlo con fruteros y flores de inspiración.

Harry no pudo evitar una sonora carcajada.

- Ohhh! ¿Quieres algo más interesante para pintar? – le dijo en un tono de voz sugerente, poniendo pose de chico playboy como en sus viejos tiempos en Hogwarts mirándola de manera provocativa.

- ¿Quieres que te haga un retrato? – preguntó de manera inmediata Hermione

Lo que le faltaba, en conjunto con las fotos del matrimonio que adornaban la sala, un gran retrato de Harry; sí, hasta podría verse lindo.

- No precisamente – dijo acercándose lentamente a su oreja; la rozó con cuidado con sus labios, hasta que mordió su lóbulo.

- Mmm…¿tienes algo en mente? Debe ser algo que pueda mostrarse, me van a evaluar por ello– dijo mirándolo con los ojos brillantes.

- Puede ser … - volvió a acercarse a su oído y dijo su idea, Hermione se paró de un salto.

- ¿ESTÁS LOCO?- gritó al ver cómo el reía de buena gana – No te voy a exponer frente a todas mis compañeras pervertidas para luego andar escuchando comentarios poco decorosos acerca de mi marido – dijo enfadada.

- Hermione, – le dijo Harry de manera seria – es una buena manera de que dejes de pintar cosas aburridas, por otra parte…- dijo acercándose a ella – No me importa lo que ellas digan de mí, o si les gusto…Yo soy tuyo – dijo mientras la abrazaba y besaba su cuello.

- Mmm... – Él seguía besando su cuello, sabiendo que era su punto débil – Si sigues así me daré por vencida.

- Vamos…Será divertido – dijo sonriéndole y mirándola con intensidad.

- Tendré que usar un tipo especial de pinceles – dijo mirándolo y besando su nariz – deben ser suaves, no quiero que te dé alergia.

Harry sólo atinó a reír por su ocurrencia y a encaminarla a la puerta, después de todo…había reunión familiar.

- ¿CUERPOS PINTADOS? – gritó Luna de manera bastante…"sutil"

- Luna…ejem…la idea era que no todo el mundo se enterara – dijo Hermione mirándola aprensivamente, ya que la Sra. Weasley las observaba.

- Lo siento – dijo Luna, sonrojándose al notar la mirada divertida de Ron y Harry sobre ellas.

- No sé en qué momento fui a aceptar – dijo Hermione.

- No me lo quiero imaginar – dijo Luna sonriendo – Harry debe ser bastante persuasivo – dijo riendo de manera estridente…como cada vez que su prometido Ron hacía alguna broma.

- Ni te lo imaginas – dijo Hermione suspirando – haciendo que la risa de la chica no menguara.

- Supongo que deberás pintarlo antes de hacerlo en clase – dijo Luna.

- ¿Porqué? – se volteó la castaña, que ya iba por una bebida.

- Porque será complicado que la primera vez que vayas a pintarlo sea en clase…sobretodo considerando la personalidad de Harry.

Hermione bufó. Eso era completamente cierto; el trabajo requeriría de práctica.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

- Listo – dijo Harry en el estudio que Hermione había acondicionado para poder pintar tranquila

- Espera un poco – Dijo Hermione de espaldas a él preparando una mezcla, cuando se volteó estuvo a punto de volcar los tarros de témpera mezclada con crema de cuerpo y lo miró de una manera que, por lo bajo, podría definirse como pervertida.

Frente a ella tenía a Harry completamente desnudo…A pesar de que llevaban más de seis meses casados, y dos años de noviazgo, jamás se cansaría de mirar el cuerpo de Harry, era como darse cuenta de que en realidad dormía abrazada a él todas las noches y lo primero que veía al despertar era su cabello alborotado. El verle ahí desnudo no hizo más que confirmarle lo que ya todo el mundo sabía, que se debían el uno al otro.

- ¿Qué debo hacer? – preguntó él un poco curioso, pero mirándola de manera divertida.

- Acomódate donde quieras – replicó Hermione tratando de centrarse en la mezcla que estaba haciendo.

De repente Harry la abrazó por la cintura la atrajo a él y le besó el cuello

- Aquí estoy muuuuy cómodo – murmuró acariciándola.

- Harry…debo pintarte - dijo Hermione volteándose, tratando de mantener la compostura.

- Soy todo tuyo – insistió él mirándola de manera retadora, levantando ambas manos.

La chica suspiró, y puso manos a la obra, untó una generosa cantidad de aceite de almendras sobre ellas para comenzar a esparcirlo por el cuerpo de su marido. Comenzó por los hombros, logrando que la poca tensión que Harry tenía al estar desnudo frente a su esposa, se esfumara.

Bajó lentamente por su espalda, deteniéndose en aquellas cicatrices que las luchas dejaron en su cuerpo, cuando llegó a su trasero, y comenzó a esparcir el aceite, Harry no pudo evitar un gemido; siguió, lentamente, por sus piernas; después, continuó con su cara. Se dedicó a untar con delicadeza, cada detalle del rostro de él. Era capaz de sentir el aliento de Harry sobre ella y le parecía abrumador y encantador. Bajó por su cuello y pasó a su pecho, provocando que él sonriera aún más ante lo que era, a estas alturas, una caricia. Aceitó sus brazos, para seguir bajando; fue entonces que Harry sí gimió, y lo hizo de manera notable; Hermione lo hizo callar con un beso que él estaba dispuesto a alargar; no obstante, ella lo ignoró y comenzó a aceitar sus piernas. Al terminar su trabajo, sonrió satisfecha. Harry estaba todo aceitado e increíblemente apetecible según su punto de vista... Trató de despejarse, y comenzó a ordenar los pinceles y las mezclas.

- ¿Por dónde quieres que empiece? – dijo Hermione sin mirarlo.

- Por la espalda. –

Podía sentir cómo su mirada la atravesaba, podía respirar la tensión que le estaba generando el hecho de tener que contenerse; sin embargo caminó hasta él, aspiró lentamente el olor del aceite mezclado al propio olor de Harry. Cuando dio la primera pincelada en su espalda, fue capaz de ver cómo sus músculos se tensaban aún más... Y eso no hizo sino sólo confirmar que esa iba a ser una tortura realmente deliciosa para el Sr. Potter.

Comenzó a trazar delicadas líneas en su espalda; al terminar, se centró de manera total en sus piernas, remarcando las sombras y las formas. A esas alturas, Harry se sentía una especie de objeto..., y en parte lo era. Podía sentirla tan concentrada pintando que no tuvo valor para interrumpirla; sintió un leve cosquilleo cuando ella daba pinceladas largas; podía sentir su diversión y su dedicación, como en cada una de las cosas que hacía. Hermione ya tenía en su mente el diseño a retratar; en su espalda, todo sería en forma de mosaicos; en la parte delantera, sobre su pecho, algo lleno de simbolismo.

- Me estás haciendo cosquillas – dijo Harry divertido, sacándola de su concentración y haciéndola sonreír.

- Ya he terminado aquí, date vuelta – dijo divertida.

Quería darle una sorpresa; bendita la hora en la que se había dejado convencer. Al ver su pecho, lo acarició, mientras bajaba un poco. Comenzó trazando un ojo. Harry rió al ver el color, pues era de un miel intenso, bien dibujado, cargado de significados. Al finalizar cada uno de los detalles, ella se enderezó. Harry, al estar al revés, esta vez no pudo identificar su dibujo; pensó que era un nuevo mosaico, sin embargo reconoció de inmediato lo que trazó después: un rayo dorado, idéntico al de su frente. Se sintió feliz al darse cuenta de que, incluso en esas ocasiones, Hermione le añoraba. Sonrió...

- Falta mi rostro – le dijo sonriente

- Ya verás... – respondió con una sonrisa enigmática. El rostro del hombre, surcado de mosaicos, y, aunque estuvo tentada de escribirle un mensaje, se contuvo. Cuando acabó su obra, lo miró de manera satisfecha; estaba prácticamente seco y se veía realmente increíble. – Quédate ahí; debo sacar las fotos. –

- ¿Fotos? – preguntó confundido – yo pensé que esto era una especie de práctica.

- En realidad lo era, pero, poco antes de que llegaras, hablé con Lucía, la maestra y me recomendó tomar las fotos... Dijo que era inútil hacer el trabajo dos veces; además, será imposible que vuelva a quedar así.

- Tienes Razón – dijo - ¿Dónde me ubico?

- Donde quieras – – le indicó ella.

Cuando Harry tomó posición sacó las fotos correspondientes.

- Falta algo – dijo, de pronto, al ver que su esposa cerraría los tarros con mezclas.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó ella un tanto sorprendida.

Harry se acercó a un tarro, untó su dedo en él, le pintó la nariz haciéndola sonreír y le escribió algo en la frente. En la habitación no había espejo; sólo había uno pequeño en el pasillo, así que caminó hasta allá, consciente de que él iba tras ella; cuando llegó, lo leyó atentamente: MÍA. Sonrió y volteó.

Se besaron.

Y, de un momento a otro, la tensión del inicio regresó a ambos.

Entonces, Harry se aferró a su cintura, mientras Hermione lo atraía para profundizar el beso. Pudo sentir cómo toda la represión de él daba paso a besos salvajes, los que, sin embargo, jamás perdieron el toque dulce que siempre habían tenido. De ese modo, fueron llegando nuevamente al estudio, riendo al ver que todo terminaría, donde había comenzado hacía unas horas atrás...

Se amaron, como lo hacían cada noche. Sin embargo, esa vez tuvo un toque especial... Esa sensación de que la conexión que los unía era realmente fuerte... Hermione sabía la razón; sólo quedaba esperar a que él se diera cuenta.

Al despertar, Harry sonrió al verla junto a él; podía ver a través de su cabello enmarañado miles de recuerdos y su olor era el de su casa, era el olor de todo lo que amaba.

La besó.

- ¿Arruinaste la pintura? – preguntó Hermione entresueños.

Harry rió.

- Mmm…Puede ser, creo que la de la espalda debe haberse borrado un poco – dijo besándola en la frente.

En ese momento se levantó y lo jaló hasta la habitación, frente a un gran espejo.

Sólo entonces, ahí, Harry comprendió lo de la conexión.

En el dibujo, sobre el ojo, y bajo el rayo... Había un bebé.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Jajajajajaja….eso era todo, se cierra el boliche XD.

Ojalá les haya gustado. Espero recibir aunque sea un mísero review diciendo qué les pareció XD.

Cammiel


End file.
